TaisToi
by Castielific
Summary: ELle ne voulait qu'une chose: Qu'il se taise!


**TAIS TOI!**

**Auteur: Volatile**

**Traducteur: Sganzy**

**E-mail: Pas à nous, pas de sous.**

**Spoiler: C'est une pré-série, donc rien.**

**Genre: Humour, NC-17, pas une once de romantisme.**

**Résumé: Elle ne désirait qu'une chose: Qu'il se taise!**

**Note de l'auteur (fin traducteur):  **

**- Je tiens à préciser avant toute chose que je ne suis absolument pas pour le ship Lincoln et Sara. Ship qui n'existe d'ailleurs carrément pas, mis à part dans certaines fics. Mais je suis tombée sur cette fic et paf j'étais amoureuse. Du coup, j'ai encore une fois eu envie de partager.   
Bref, ce n'est pas dans le contexte Prison Break, mis à part les deux personnages (qui d'ailleurs ne sont pas vraiment comme dans la série). Alors pas de jalousie fans de Sara/Michael, il restera the only one pour elle.**

**- Pour ce qui est du Nc-17 croyez-moi y a rien de bien méchant hein. Du moment que vous connaissez l'existence de certaines parties du corps et savaient comment on fait les bébés, vous devriez être capable de lire ça sans être profondément choqué.**

**- Je voulais dire un autre truc mais j'm'en souviens plus. Si quelqu'un s'en rappelle, qu'il me prévienne!**

**Have fun!**

Quand elle se réveilla, sa main était sur son sein. Encore dans le brouillard de la fin de son trip, elle roula la tête sur le côté.

- Je vous dérange?, parvient-elle à prononcer, la bouche sèche.

Il était appuyé sur un coude, sa main s'était immiscée sous son haut, mais au dessus de son soutien gorge.

- Pas du tout, dit-il dans un sourire nonchalant, accompagné d'un rapide friction.

Immédiatement, elle chassa sa main de sa poitrine et attendit qu'il dégagea son bras d'autour d'elle avant de s'asseoir.

- On se connaît?

- Non. Mais j'essayais d'arranger ça.

Il lui offrit à nouveau ce sourire agaçant. Certes, c'était un joli sourire, mais son air enfantin et innocent ne collait pas avec la dureté des traits de son visage.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se laissa aller à ses pulsions purement féminine et apprécia le corps allongé derrière elle sur ce divan. Il se recula un peu et elle suspecta ce geste de n'être rien d'autre qu'une manière d'exposer cette ligne de chair halée entre son haut et son jeans, qui laissait deviner de solides abdos.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Lincoln.

Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et elle sourit.

- Au fait, je m'en vais.

Et elle partirait dés qu'elle aurait fait un détour par la salle de bain. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'homme, Garrett, qui possédait cette maison. C'était un ami d'un de ses ex et ils avaient pris l'habitude de traîner ici.. L'endroit était propre, il y avait toujours de l'ambiance et c'était parfait pour laisser passer l'effet de quoique ce soit qu'elle ait pu prendre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait quitté son ex, mais elle se servait toujours de la maison de Garrett. Il ne semblait pas se soucier du fait qu'elle soit ici. A vrai dire, étant donné le nombre de personnes qui squattaient ici chaque jour, elle se demandait même s'il l'avait déjà remarqué.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le cabinet, Sara constata que même les serviettes de la salle de bain semblaient toujours propres. Elle appréciait ça. Elle avait toujours apprécier les gens qui portaient de l'attention à ce genre de détails. C'était vraiment une jolie salle de bain. Des étagères vertes marbres, une petite douche dans un coin, un lavabo juste à côté des toilettes, une baignoire était installée contre le mur juste en face. Petite et pratique.

Elle était en train d'admirer le plafonnier tout en remettant son jeans quand Lincoln entra tranquillement dans la salle de bain.

- Non mais ça va pas!

- La porte n'était pas fermée, lâcha-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le cabinet maintenant libre.

- Parce que le verrou est cassé ! On ne peut pas fermer la porte à clé sans rester bloquer. Est-ce que vous pourriez ne pas ouvrir votre braguette?

- Je dois y aller.

- Bien alors je vais y aller et après vous pourrez…heu…Y aller.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, pas sûre que tourner le dos à ce type soit une bonne idée. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et tira. Ça ne bougea pas.

- Vous avez fermé la porte?

Il regarda au dessus de son épaule et haussa les siens.

- J'ai fermé la porte.

- C'est bloqué.

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules et Sara put entendre ce bruit particulier de porcelaine.

- Vous pourriez éviter de faire ça?

Sa protestation arriva trop tard, il était déjà en train de refermer son pantalon. Il se tourna vers elle. Le bouton supérieur de son jeans était défait, délibérément, suspecta-t-elle.

Elle observa le jeu des muscles qui disparaissait juste à la bordure de son pantalon. Le mouvement continuel de ses muscles semblaient vouloir forcer ses yeux juste en dessous de son pantalon, juste Là.

Elle se força à regarder son visage.

- Vous nous avez enfermé.

Elle l'observa se diriger vers l'évier et se laver les mains. Quand ses yeux se relevèrent vers le miroir, elle capta une sourire au coin de sa bouche.

- Je ne m'aventurerais même pas à penser que vous êtes assez intelligent pour avoir orchestrer délibérément cet enfermement.

Il haussa encore une fois les épaules et elle abandonna l'idée de parler avec lui. Elle retenta d'ouvrir la porte. Bloquée. Pire, elle venait d'entendre un étrange son, comme si un morceau venait de se briser. _Ca, ce n'est pas bon signe…_

_- _Bien, dit-elle en direction de la porte. Je n'ai qu'à appeler Garrett.

- Il est sorti acheter des cigarettes.

- Alors je vais appeler quelque d'autre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Je n'ai pas à vous parler.

- Bien, ne le faites pas.

- Je ne le ferais plus.

- Génial.

- Je ne suis pas en train de vous parler.

- J'ai remarqué.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Sara se tourna légèrement et le regarda par dessus son épaule. Il était appuyé contre l'évier, les bras croisés sur son torse, et ces maudits muscles d'aciers ne cessaient de la narguer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas appeler à l'aide?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous ne devriez pas essayer. Je dit juste que personne ne viendra. A part vous et moi, la seule personne ici est Tina. Tina est une fille géniale. C'est aussi une prostitué adepte du crack qui est actuellement en train de bosser à l'étage du dessus, ajouta-t-il en pointant le plafond.

- Bon sang.

Sara se laissa glisser le long de la porte et ramena ses genoux à son menton.

- Je sais, se moqua-t-il. Où va le monde si on ne peut même pas demander de l'aide à une junkie ratée?

- Vous ne m'aidez pas là.

- Je peux toujours enlever ma chemise.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment. Puis, elle pencha la tête sur le côté:

- En quoi ça aiderait?

- Je n'en suis pas très sûr, mais étant donné la manière dont vous me matiez tout à l'heure, je me dis que ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

- Et vous vous trouvez drôle, grogna-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et frappa la palme de sa main contre elle.

- Dommage que mon frère ne soit pas là, il est plutôt doué pour ce genre de problème.

- Ah oui? Qu'est ce qu'il ferait? Il enlèverait son pantalon?, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Seulement s'il pouvait utiliser la fermeture pour démonter la porte. C'est une sorte de MacGyver.

- Vous savez quoi? Vous restez de ce côté…

Elle pointa en direction de l'évier et des toilettes.

- Et moi, je vais rester de celui-ci.

Elle fit un geste de bras pour situer la zone autour d'elle.

- Et surtout ne vous sentez pas obligé de continuer à parler.

Lincoln haussa _encore _les épaules et s'assit sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes.

- Je ressens comme une pointe d'agressivité là. Depuis quand ne vous êtes vous pas envoyée en l'air?

La bouche de Sara s'ouvrit brusquement. Relevant le menton et se redressant contre la porte, elle tenta de reprendre contenance et de l'ignorer.

- Je ne vous entends pas.

- Vous étiez plus agréable ce matin. Je vous préfère quand vous êtes défoncée.

- Je_ me_ préfère quand je suis défoncée.

Elle posa la tête sur ses genoux.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment et Sara eut alors le temps de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de son mal de crâne. Un tapotement répétitif commença à résonner dans la salle de bain. Elle releva la tête et vit Lincoln taper du talon contre le toilette.

- Vous pourriez éviter de faire ça?

- Je m'ennuie.

- Occupez-vous.

Il laissa une regard appréciatif glisser sur elle.

- Vous pourriez m'occuper.

Un court rire échappa à la jeune femme.

- Croyez moi, je ne suis pas votre type. On n'est pas compatibles. J'ai une diplôme _universitaire_.

- Ouais. Je connais ce ton arrogant. Mon frère a le même.

- Pourquoi ne me suis-je donc pas faite enfermer ici avec votre frère?

Il lui offrit un nouveau haussement d'épaules. _Probablement un tic nerveux._

Elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment plus tenir une minute de plus dans cette salle de bain avec lui et se leva, repartant à l'assaut du verrou.

Au bout d'un instant, elle le sentit derrière elle, elle pointa le côté opposé de la pièce sans se retourner.

- Restez de votre côté.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider à ouvrir la porte.

- Restez…

- Allez, laissez moi y jeter un œil…. Je suis plutôt bon avec mes mains, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Sara se dégagea de la porte et refusa de ne serait-ce qu'envisager un sous entendu à ses propos.

Lincoln tira la porte, tourna le verrou, et malmena la poignée pendant un moment.

- Je crois que c'est cassé.

- Impressionnant. Des muscles et un cerveau. Qui aurait pu deviner?

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Faudrait vraiment que vous fassiez quelque chose contre votre agressivité.

- Éloignez-vous de moi.

- Je pense que vous devriez apprendre les bonnes manières.

Un pas en avant.

- Jouer la Roulette Russe avec les MST, non merci.

- Toutes les gentilles filles disent ça.

- Et?

Sara continuait de reculer, mais n'était que trop consciente qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espace derrière elle.

Il sourit en coin et passa un doigt dans une des boucle de ceinture du pantalon de la jeune femme.

- Elles ne sont jamais ce qu'elles font croire.

Sa voix était rauque, presque un murmure.

Il était trop près, et Sara paniqua. D'un seul coup elle était assiégée par une odeur de…Qu'est ce que c'était? Myrtilles?? Et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans le tapis de bain et ses genoux entrèrent en collision avec le bord de la baignoire.

Tout à coup, elle était en train de tomber en arrière, emportant avec elle l'ignorant, bon-odorant, musclé, pervers avec elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû être assez lourde pour l'entraîner dans sa chute, mais étant donné qu'il venait de se pencher vers elle, il bascula dans la baignoire.

Lincoln eut juste le temps d'agripper le rebord pour ne pas tomber trop durement sur elle. Sara atterrit violemment au fond de la baignoire en un « Omph » et fut forcer d'écarter les genoux pour s'accommoder à la présence de Lincoln au dessus d'elle.

Ils prirent tous les deux quelques minutes pour faire l'inventaire d'éventuelles blessures. Sara allait bien, excepté le fait que le torse de l'homme écrasait douloureusement ses seins et rendait difficile sa respiration. Lincoln était ok, il avait malmené son poignet en tentant de se rattraper, mais constatant sa position actuelle entre les jambes de la jeune femme, il décida qu'une entorse pouvait être mise de côté étant donné ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Ou du moins, ce qu'il pourrait avoir si elle le laissait poser ses mains sur elle.

- ça, c'est déjà plus marrant, dit-il en remuant les hanches contre elle.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle!

Elle voulut le repousser, mais son geste ne fit que coller un peu plus leurs hanches.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous en profitez bien, la nargua-t-il.

- Poussez vous. Je n'arrive pas respirer!

- C'est votre façon de me dire que je suis à couper le souffle?

- Non, c'est ma façon de vous dire « poussez vous ».

- Pourquoi? Je trouve ça confortable.

Il remua de nouveau et elle fut tentée de frapper son front contre le sien.

- On risque de rester enfermés pendant plusieurs heures, alors autant rendre ça agréable, non?

Il glissa vers le bas et posa son menton sur le moelleux d'un de ses seins.

- Avez vous une idée de qui est mon père? De qui je suis?

- Comment pourrais-je? Vous avez écourté nos présentations.

- Parce que vous étiez en train de me brutaliser!

- Je ne brutalise jamais.

- Oh si. Vous le faisiez!

- Non, c'était une caresse. Une douce exploration de vos courbes féminines.

Sara laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, contre le sol de la baignoire. _De tous les hommes…Bien, s'il n'y a vraiment qu'une façon de régler ça…_

Elle glissa sa main entre eux jusqu'à atteindre sa braguette.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites?, s'exclama-il, outragé.

- Je soigne mon agressivité.

- Attendez.

Il attrapa ses mains.

- Laissez moi récapituler. _Maintenant, _vous acceptez de tirer avantages de la situation?

- Vous vous êtes cogné la tête en tombant?

- Vous voulez m'enlever mon pantalon?

Elle tira sur le bord de son jeans.

- Vous voulez m'enlever mon pantalon et coucher avec moi?

- ça vous pose un problème?

- Eh bien c'est juste que…Pourquoi?

En d'autres circonstances elle aurait probablement ris de sa réaction, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Depuis leur rencontre il tentait tout pour coucher avec elle, et quand il en avait enfin l'occasion…Il osait demander pourquoi?

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler. Ça m'ennuie. Si je parviens à occuper autrement votre bouche, peut-être que je vais enfin avoir droit à un peu de silence.

Il sourit largement et retira son Tee-shirt.

- Vous ne serez pas déçue!

- Il fait vraiment que vous arrêtiez de parler maintenant.

Sara baissa son pantalon sur ses cuisses et le laissa faire le reste du travail. Il remua et se contorsionna un moment avant d'envoyer le vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il ne portait pas de sous vêtements. _Classique._

La jeune femme entreprit de s'occuper de son propre jeans, mais fut interrompue quand les mains de Lincoln commencèrent à tirer sur son Tee-shirt pour le passer au dessus de sa tête.

- Non, Lincoln ne…

Son nez fut soudain prit dans le vêtement alors que l'homme le lui retirait, la tête de Sara retomba lourdement contre le fond de la baignoire

- Outch

- Désolé je…

- Je jure que si vous ne vous taisez pas…, menaça-t-elle.

Ils se remirent à la tâche avec un peu plus de délicatesse, Lincoln s'attaquant à son pantalon. Ses mains rudes ouvrirent la braguette et il fit glisser le jeans le long de ses jambes, emportant par la même sa culotte. Elle portait toujours ses chaussures et son jeans resta bloqué au niveau de ses chevilles, entravant ses mouvements. Lincoln colla sa bouche à son soutien gorge et commença à aspirer avec toute la finesse d'un aspirateur industriel.

- Ok…heu…Et si on passait les préliminaires?

Sara tenta d'écarter les jambes et de le coller un peu plus à elle, mais son pantalon l'empêchait de faire. Elle gigota tel qu'elle put avec un corps massif au dessus d'elle et ses fesses grincèrent contre la porcelaine de la baignoire alors qu'elle glissait vers la gauche et tentait d'inverser leurs positions.

- Ok, on va essayer de…EH! Vous me tirez les cheveux!

- Qu'est ce que vous…

- BOUGEZ! Allez de ce côté…. Mettez vous sur le dos, comme ça…. Non, pas comme ça!

- Nom d'un chien, votre genoux est dans mes…

- Je rêve ou vous venez de me mordre le sein?

- J'essayais juste de parler!

- Oui, et c'est exactement le problème. Taisez-vous et aidez-moi!

Après d'avantages de contorsions, ils parvinrent à se repositionner. Lincoln était maintenant allongé au fond de la baignoire, ses genoux repliés. Sara encerclait sa taille, ses chevilles toujours coincées dans le pantalon.

- La femme au dessus. J'aime.

- Taisez-vous.

Il sourit, agrippa ses hanches et la fit glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au bon endroit.

- Je savais que t'étais folle de moi.

- J'ai dis…

Sa respiration se bloqua soudain.

- Taisez…Vous.

Il leva les hanches tout en la ramenant à lui. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit sa lèvre. Pendant une minute, elle parut si jeune et vulnérable qu'il eut soudain l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un vieux pervers.

Puis, elle commença à bouger…à le chevaucher, et il ne put soudain plus se souvenir de ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Ou de quel jour on était. Ou de son nom.

Sara ne voulait pas y prendre du plaisir, elle voulait juste lui donner ce qu'il voulait pour qu'il lui fiche enfin la paix. En cet instant, elle était peut-être une fille facile, mais elle ne comptait pas rendre la chose facile. Une partie d'elle avait envie d'y aller si fort qu'il se ridiculiserait en moins de deux. Elle voulait effriter sa carapace de gros dur sûr de lui.

C'était un plan parfait. Elle savait comment lui donner une bonne leçon.

Du moins, c'est ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas posé son pouce sur son clitoris pour y dessiner de légers cercles. La faisant faiblir et sombrer - ou décoller - en moins de trente secondes.

- OHHHHHH, c'est…Vous avez triché!, parvint-elle à prononcer d'une voix brisée.

Mais il ne lui prêtait alors aucune attention, tentant d'atteindre lui même le septième ciel en un, deux, trois coups de hanches avant qu'il n'y arrive en un grognement guttural.

Elle, elle trouvait ça complètement injuste. Elle avait passé des heures au lit avec des hommes à qui elle tenait, et rien. Mais quelques minutes dans une baignoire avec un raté et elle se retrouvait allongée sur son torse trempé à tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Une main large se posa dans le creux de ses reins et il murmura à son oreille:

- C'était vraiment…

- Oh, tais toi.

Une heure plus tard, Lincoln accompagnait Sara à son taxi.

- C'était sympa, commenta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tais..

- Je sais. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se revoir un de ses jour? Je trouve que…Quoique ce soit qu'on ait fait…On l'a bien fait.

- Je prie Dieu de ne jamais revoir ton visage.

- Donc…C'est non?, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la portière.

- Je viens juste de coucher sauvagement, sans protection et de manière vulgaire avec un pervers accro à la coke. J'ai carrément touché le fond là. Je crois même que je l'ai dép…

- Chérie?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent à l'appellation.

- Je crois que tu devrais te la fermer maintenant.

D'un geste, il la poussa dans le taxi et ferma la porte.

La voiture s'éloigna alors que les bras croisés, il la regardait quitter sa vie…Du moins pour le moment.

FIN

Ayé je m'en souviens! Je voulais vous dire que si vous désirez lire la version anglaise de cette histoire (qui est 100000 fois mieux), n'hésitez pas à me demander l'adresse par mail.

Si vous voulez me dire que cette fic est géniale et/ou horrible, ne vous gênez pas non plus:

 


End file.
